


Scent of the Chase

by Celestial_Mess1, Ninjantome



Series: GingerRose Kink Weeks 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hux is an Omega, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Rose is an Alpha, Rutting, chase - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Mess1/pseuds/Celestial_Mess1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjantome/pseuds/Ninjantome
Summary: Rose is in rut, and refuses to yield to her primal mating instinct. But her self control is about to be tested by a handsome red-haired Omega...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Series: GingerRose Kink Weeks 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884574
Kudos: 47
Collections: GingerRose Kink Weeks





	Scent of the Chase

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in an epic sprint writing with the awesome [ Celestial_Mess1 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Mess1/pseuds/Celestial_Mess1)! Go check her amazing work for the Kink Weeks Event.  
> Thank you to GingerRose Discord for their support. You too feel free to leave kudos and comments if you liked our Alpha!Rose and Omega!Hux ^^  
> Good reading!

The bustling streets of New York beat against Rose’s ears. Her heeled boots sounding louder than usual on the grated sidewalk. Too many smells overwhelmed her senses: hot dogs, bile, bird poop, people. God the people! 

Alphas snarling at her, protecting their young. She didn't choose this! She didn't pick her designation. All the Beta bitches began to cower out of fear while whistling Omegas at the construction sight, told her about their babies. 

Well she didn't need their babies. She didn't even want their babies! Her body betrayed her as a rush of slick dampened her panties, waiting for the excess only an Omega could give her. Rose doubled over. She had to get home, NOW! Her rut was coming. 

Just then an aroma attacked her senses.

She picked it up in the maelstrom of smells around her. A beacon in the crowd that hit her harder than New York's roadhogs. 

It tingled her nose, the scent stronger and more appealing than everything she smelt before. And before she knew it, Rose turned around, her feet acting on their own and leading her straight into a tall man wearing an elegant suit. 

Rose slammed into his chest, with all her Alpha might. 

Usually her clumsiness earned her dark glares, but people knew better than to provoke an Alpha. However this one caught her arm to prevent them from falling over. 

She saw her reflection in his mesmerizing green eyes flecked with blue, widening at her sight. Whatever the slender ginger man was about to say died in a sharp breath. And his grip tightened on her as if he never wanted to let go of her.

Rose stepped closer to the man, her body acting on its own. Why  _ why _ was she stepping forward and not back? This was a stranger! 

Her nostrils flared as the wind projected his scent to enclose around her. He smelt like rich cedar wood and shiny mahogany desks. His fragrance reminded her of campfires on a fall evening after being bent over a boss’ desk as  _ punishment _ . 

Her insides clenched at the thought of this ginger haired man doing that. Her mating gland throbbed with the possibility of making him hers.  **MINE!** Her Alpha called out as Rose glanced into the most gorgeous set of blue-green eyes she'd ever seen. 

They were offset by an Anglican face, pale with sharp cheekbones. Yes, their pups would be spectacular. She mused through his cloud of aroma. Rose ran a hand up his suit jacket. It felt expensive… and soft.

She didn't realize how far her hand went inside his jacket. The heat she felt through his smooth pristine shirt was all that she could think about. It vibrated through her, itching her to put her hands directly on his skin. 

The beast roared inside of her at the thought of another Alpha marking him. NO! A growl came out from the depths of her body, resonating to an enticing frequency she never modulated before. 

The gorgeous Omega lowered his head in response, sniffing her black hair curling on the sides of her round face. His hands slid from her leather jacket to her high rise jeans... Yes! Her instinct groaned happily, forgetting they were in the middle of a street in New York City. 

A passerby shoved them out of the way and went on before Rose could beat his ass! 

But she suddenly realized what she was about to do… She met the same urge in the Omega's eyes. He was in heat, that was why he stood paralyzed in front of her!

She couldn't let that happen! She would not be a slave to some stupid rut! So Rose took the only option left into her primal brain: flight!

Her hand retracted quickly, feeling the residual purr her Omega emitted. NO! Not her Omega. Just a good smelling guy who was speeding up the process of her rut. 

She took a shaky step back, shaking her head. This wasn't right. 

The Omega curved a hand to cup her jean clad ass. His tendrils kneading at her flesh. A groan tried to escape her lips but she fought it down. Rose panicked, her heart accelerating. She needed to leave. “Get- get off of me.” She stated, trying to remove herself. 

He licked his delicious looking lips. "Please.” Was all that exited from his deep tenor. She shook her head, backing up again. “No. Omega let go.” She commanded. His long fingers withdrew their pleasurous exploration of her ass. The hurt that crossed his face made her falter in her steps.  _ Omega is sad. You hurt Omega. Go. Fix it. _ Her hinderbrain screamed at her. 

“No. No.” She answered aloud, trying to disappear into the crowd. His scent was getting mixed into the grim of New York but Rose still tasted it on her tongue.

Each step she took away from him was screaming.  _ Go back! Omega needs you! _

No he didn't! This would pass, his heat would fade, just as her rut would go the fuck away! 

Rose parted the crowd forcefully while the Omega called behind her: “Wait!” 

His plea was heartbreaking. She was a monster! She should-  _ no, keep moving! You need to go home Rose. Yes home! _

She focused on this thought in the fading daylight, drawing pink lines over the huge buildings. She trusted her steps to bring her home. Her heels hammered the pavement in denial of that animal call throbbing in the marrow of her bones.

Then a shiver crept into the back of her neck. Footsteps were on her tracks. Rose glanced over her shoulder and spotted the unmistakable red hair of the omega, so neatly styled. 

_ Go away! _ Rose gritted her teeth, her breaths getting shorter and shorter as she fled. She was calculating every shortcut, jumping between passerbys, crossing streets in haste. But he was still behind her!

Her scent was strong, she knew it. Driving Omegas wild. So each rut she was on alert, covering it, trying to avoid crowds, waiting that this crave would finally leave her. 

But this one... this one was different. She could feel it in her belly, in the swelling of her glands. He was calling her! 

Sweating, she ran to lose him, but it was even scarier to not see him behind her. She was torn apart between her desire to find him and her fright that he found her. She couldn't fucking think!

_ Home! _ Her brain signaled. Yes! She was almost home!

Her feet carried her overheating body to the steps of an apartment. Strange, was her door white with trim on it? 

Her mating gland throbbed angrily as her pussy clenched. 

She was going insane! Of course her place looked like this. The building manager probably painted it while she was out. 

Rose got a whiff of the Omega again, her mind clawing to dominate the red-head. Ride him and his Omega cock till she came, till they created tall pups with red hair and brown eyes. The light of the setting sun played a trick on her vision as she spotted signs of flames atop the bobbing heads of the crowd. 

She dashed inside. Rose slumped down the door. Her heart was racing faster.  _ Stop running. Go claim Omega, _ her Alpha yelled. 

She needed to get home, just a few more steps and she would be, she assured herself getting up. Just a few more steps.

_ Alpha... _ was the only thing on Hux's mind. 

From the moment her intoxicating scent hit him, he knew it would be her and no one else. Heat was already hard enough to go through with all the Alphas' eyes groping him each time he walked outside his home. But he held on proudly. The nest he built was only for his mate. The one that would tame him, the one he would cherish and give so many pups to. 

Oh, how hers would be beautiful! With her marvelous golden skin and her mouth watering curves. He didn't know how dull his life was until he felt her against him. Then he understood. Nothing would have flavor anymore, the world would lose its colors, he would tear this world apart if he couldn't mate with her! 

Hux couldn't recall what he was doing outside. None of that mattered now. Only her and her short silhouette going away. He wouldn't let that happen.

Zeroing all his senses on her, he followed his one and only Alpha. Frightened at each step that she would disappear. He chased her, constantly in her steps. Decisive, unstoppable... Hux knew nothing of surrender. 

He saw her go through the white door with trim. 

_ Alpha I'm coming… _

He followed behind his Alpha, her smell overwhelming him. 

His mouth watered as hints of roses invaded his mind. 

Now that he knew what she tasted like, what she smelt like, she would be his. 

On the second floor, he found his whimpering, virile Alpha, hunched over his apartment door trying to pry it open. 

“Why Wont You OPEN?!?!” She growled, banging her curvaceous body against it. The feeling of her ass cupped in his hands lingered as he approached.  _ Alpha, Alpha, ALPHA! _ His body crescendo as he strolled forward. 

_ Get Alpha inside. Breed Alpha, let Alpha see nest _ .

He ran a hand up her sinful body, crowding her space at the door. Leaning in to feel the warmth of her.

Pent up anger and desire made Rose feral. She could have punched this door open, if the hands of her Omega hadn't stilled her all of a sudden. 

_ He's here! _ Her rut kicked in. 

Rose whipped around and came nose to chest with the tall ginger man. He was so close she almost jumped on him. Oh, she could just do him in that charming, carpeted hall! 

Slowly his hands flattened on the door on each side of her head, and he lowered his face until their foreheads touched. 

Hux let out a trembling sigh filled with heat and want. 

“Alpha-” Without warning, she grabbed his tie, so tight around his neck that her yank choked him. 

But he wasn't afraid.  _ Alpha will protect. Alpha will take me and I'll care for her. _

She brought him close to her face, her jaw set in a tensed resistance. But her growl was coming up again, weakening Hux at the knees. 

“Let me show you- the nest I made for you.” He whimpered in the most torturous pain.

Rose blinked, his face a hair’s breadth away. His nest? Like with pups? Their pups? All her rage dissipated at the thought.

But how? The jingle of keys behind her back alerted her to the situation. _ Home…  _ she realized, by instinct she followed his scent to HIS home!

The tall Omega reached around her, his hands leaving burning imprints on her body. She needed him now! 

Hux could barely breathe, his windpipe crushed by his delicious, deadly Alpha. She could have killed him in this moment and he still would have thanked her. 

He bent forward, constricting his air flow as a sharp gasp of pleasure stumbled out when she nipped at his bottom lip. Her hand traveled down to his tented pants. Fingers playing with his zipper made him forget how to open a door.  _ Submit. Let Alpha take you here. Let Alpha do whatever _ .

Another gush of slick exploded on his cock, the barbs ready to fertilize this woman. She was His new world. 

The sound of keys clicking into place silenced his internal scream to lock his Alpha away from prying eyes. With little influence, he pushed the door open. Hands finally settling at her gracious hips.

The door barely closed behind them before his Alpha took his mouth, growling into a feral kiss that left him shaking from pleasure. 

He brought her hips against his, slowly backing her into the wide and clean living room. 

Her hands yanked his jacket down as he hurriedly got his arms out of it, before cupping her lovely beautiful face and kissing her back with all he had. 

She panted furiously against him, “I don't even know who you are!”

He pulled down her leather jacket with more care, whining against her lips. 

“Hux. My name is Armitage Hux. I work at National Security.”

His Alpha's hand loosened the tie around his neck, biting down on his lips again. 

“I live for my job. I have little to no friends.” He wanted to show her everything he's done waiting for her, but her hands were on his fly and nothing else mattered all of a sudden.

“I'll be the perfect mate if you take me!”

He groaned in the heat of their kiss, groping her ass with an urge to be inside of her.

His Alpha pulled away, her erotic pants painting his neck with drops of dew from her rosey lips. 

"My name is Rose. Rose Tico. I'm the co-owner of an industrial mechanics firm. Pick me up.” She demanded wrapping her legs around him. 

Her hand threw his tie into the void as her fingers began their descent on his shirt buttons undoing each one at an achingly slow speed. 

Hux squeezed his beauty closer to him as his cock produced more slick. His boxers were defiled by his sticky heat. 

“Mate? We will later. Right now I just want my Omega.” She purred, sucking at his pulsating gland. He groaned into her hair, walking them backwards toward his bedroom. 

The nest. His Alpha had to see their nest.

Rose barely registered the huge bay window, as they crossed the elegant living room. All that was on her mind was his scent! Fuck, his scorching heat! 

They went through a new door and she was dropped in the comfiest bed. The sun had passed the lines of the building, leaving only a purplish hue bathing her panting Omega. 

He was the most alluring thing she ever laid her eyes on. His full lips swollen by her kiss, his open shirt hanging around his pale and muscled torso. Lose strands of his red hair were shielding his breathtaking eyes from her. 

Between those dark sober walls, the rich material and sleek lines of the furniture, the plush bed underneath her, he was the only thing she wanted. 

“Do you like my nest?” He asked expectantly. 

It was so refined, so clean, she wanted to mark this room all over with her scent. Starting with him.

“I think it needs to be wrecked.” She smiled voraciously.

The gratification on his face shone as she smiled back at him.  _ Omega is happy. Omega is happy! _

Rose purred, sitting up in the bed. She hooked a hand in his pants, pulling him down on top of her. 

Her Omega, Hux was like a weighted blanket, all sights and sounds disappearing past his heavying body. She wrapped both legs around him, inviting him to slide between her needy valley. 

Firming seated where he belonged, Hux whimpered into her neck, lapping at her gland. 

Electric pulses of arousal spurred her to flex up, humping into his gorgeous body. 

She quickly divested him of his shirt, raking her nails deeper in his flesh. She needed to brand him!

His whole body rocked against with a tormented tremor. Hux rubbed himself so desperately on his alpha. His back rolled under her nails and her growl reached a new intensity. His warmth replied to her call, surrounding her.  _ Yes! You're mine! Only mine! _

His tongue licking its way down her neck was hers. His hands pulling her sweater up was hers. His voice groaning her name. 

“Rose,” Hux whispered so lovingly for the first time. His Alpha rewarded him with her touch, sliding a leg between his and pressing sweetly against his erection. 

He took her sweater off, and trailed the curves of her breasts with kisses. His lips ventured on the soft skin of her belly. His Alpha was so marvelous! Her hands clenched in his hair as he unfastened her pants and took her shoes off.

His cock weeped in his pants, desperate to play in this game of arousal. 

He knew he would lose. 

Hux undid her jeans, salivating as her scent increased tenfold. It rushed to his body, seeping into his skin. 

He kissed her inner ankle, licking at the patches of sweat accumulating. She tasted delicious. Hux worked his way up her leg, enjoying the wanton cries his Rose let out.  _ Alpha is Happy. You're a good Omega. _

His nose brushed the puddle of slick, stuck to the indent of her lacy panties. She was his and no one else’s. 

Overcome by her seduction, Armitage leaned in to suck at her through the lace. His Alpha screamed in shock, her clamping pelvic region a tremor he felt. 

Her sharp nails dug into his scalp, encouraging him further. He ran his hands under her soft, pliable thighs, spreading her open more like a feast.

Rose lifted one leg on his shoulder, her feet bringing him closer with a muffled groan. 

Her hips rocked against him, smearing her heady wetness on his magnificent mouth. Her restlessness allowed him to pull her panties down.  _ My alpha... _ his half lidded eyes shut as he mouthed tenderly at her soaking wet slit. 

His mouth was made to kiss her, to make her come in the most intimate ways. And he employed it with such a mastery that Rose squealed with pleasure. 

His nose buried in her hair while his tongue lapped at her throbbing folds, drowning him in her musk.

Her grip on his hair was painful, making sure he wasn't going anywhere until he satisfied her. 

But he had no intention to go before they fulfilled her desire to tear this room apart!

Her womanly curls of hair tickled his face as he lapped at her center, the heat from her folds beckoning him in. He wanted to hear her squeal his name. 

“Omega!” She moaned, her foot pressing harder into his spine. He knew the torture of not being sheath inside this woman would be the death of him. 

His left hand circled to her clit, penis drowning in its own cum at the sounds of her passion. His right hand went to palm himself as he whined. His Alpha tasted so good.  _ Such a good Alpha. Alpha would give him everything. Alpha would fill this house with pups and pussy filled chases. Alpha was his. _

Rose panted, her Omega eating her out like she was delicacy at a five star restaurant. 

Her hand crept up her abdomen to her aching nipples brushed by her bra. The buds had been teased once in their whole ordeal. She lightly scratched around the areola, hissing as Armitage rolled along that one spot on her clit. 

“There… there Armitage. Go faster.”

Rose pinched her nipples now, abandoning all pretense of foreplay. Her body racked with waves of heat and arousal. She just needed Armitage to that spot- 

"ARMITAGE!!!!!" 

Rose came with a yell, feeling weightless as her eyes closed.  _ Good Omega. Omega will take care of you. Omega will give good pups. _

She rode his face through her orgasm, her back arching torturously. She fell down in a mess of hair, yanking her bra off rageously. 

It was so good, her sweet devoted Omega was so good to her. But he barely scratched her itch! 

Rose's body twisted on the bed covers, all spread and needy. The darkness took over the room and she was losing herself in her desire to be filled. This burning need to mate! 

Where was her Omega?! She needed more! 

The soft light of a bedside lamp, brought back the sight of Hux. Rose crouched on the bed, ready to spring on him and he stilled on the edge of the bed. 

Careful of the predatory eyes of his Alpha, he undid his dress pants drenched with his precum. He striped naked for the pleasure of Rose's eyes.  _ Present yourself to your Alpha. Alpha will be good to you. Please her! _

But to his despair Rose looked angry. Her teeth bared at him. The fire in her eyes drawing him in towards her. 

She caught his arm and brought him to her forcefully. 

“Don't you dare get away from me!” She snarled. “You're MINE!”

Rose rubbed her exposed flesh on his, delighted at the small moans he let out. 

His cock, with its barbs overflowing in slick smeared her lower body in his appreciation. The meat ladder lay heavily between their bodies as Rose pulled him down for a kiss. 

Armitage’s mouth seared hers, squirming his body up to fit perfectly against her. 

Yes!  _ Omega finds you beautiful. Omega is hard. Omega is ready. _ Rose locked her legs around him, grabbing one arm to help propel him onto his back. 

This was the way of their ancestors. To make pups and fill their desired role, Omegas must be on their backs at the mercy of their Alphas. 

Rose reveled in the sight of her Omega laid out before her. His luscious burgundy, silk sheets lay in ruins, the mixture of their fluids and scent filled the air. His gel styled hair sprayed out, tendrils dancing with their breaths like a fire on a house. 

Rose imagined he would burn them both but, she found she didn't mind it. 

His lean body had a pink hue to it, flush with scratches and small bruises that showed she was the one who possessed him. She was the one in charge!

Throwing her dark hair back, Rose licked her lips, desire lightening her eyes up. Everyone needed to see he was hers, she would mark him so! 

Rose plunged into the soft crook of his neck and bit down. Her teeth sank down in his pale flesh, her growl intensifying as she sucked a new fresh bruise. 

“Rose!”  _ Yes! Scream my name my Omega! Name your lady and master! _

“Rose please!” He was squirming, oh so deliciously underneath her. “I need to be inside you!” 

His shaft was swollen against her crotch, his barbs bristling in need of her heat. 

“Beg for me Hux,” Rose whispered, on the sharp edge of his jaw. His moans, oh, so delectable. “How bad do you want me Omega?” 

Her mouth sought for his and their lips brushed, gasping for each other's breath. 

“I want you more than anything. I want to fill you and breed you my Alpha!” His squirming was getting more and more desperate, a sheen of sweat leaking with his heat was covering him. “Let me be your mate and I'll offer you the world! I'll give you everything!”

Rose could smell the second his scent spiked in the air. 

She licked her lips, his blue-green eyes watering with silvery tears that she wanted to lick away. 

“You want this alpha?” She questioned, rubbing her heat filled slick along his abdomen. He wiggled underneath her, both hands finding purchase at the round of her hips. 

His cock bobbed dangerously between her ass cheeks, trying to find pleasure in an alternative way. 

“Well, do you?” She teased, going to line her body above his. 

His hands scrambled to entwine over hers as they both lined his cock up to her entrance. 

Hovering above him, Rose delicately swiped his head inside her. The pair shivered at the sensation.  _ If this is what his head feels like then Rose was never going to let him go. _

“Take me Alpha. Make Me Yours. Let me mate you! I'll be good!” Armitage babbled, trying to shove himself up inside of her before she was ready. 

Rose pushed one hand down on his chest, trapping him. “No! It's my turn to play,  **Omega** !” She growled dropping down to the hilt without a warning.

Her eyes opened wide at the burning stretch of his thick cock! Their wetness combined made it so easy, their craving made it necessary. But nothing prepared Rose to be so filled! 

She growled lowly, adjusting to her omega. Hux's hands were leaving bruises on her hips. His heavy panting was a marvel, it made Rose want to play with his breath more. 

Resting her hands on his glistening abs, Rose lifted her hips up. 

"HMPF!" His barbs! 

They scratched that violent itch inside of her. Inch by inch, they wanted to keep her sheathed on her Omega. Their stings made her wince, yet her rut wanted more of this sweet pain. 

Rose began to roll her hips up and down, her growls getting more feral. 

_ Mate! Fill with pups! Yes! _

The need to breed overwhelmed her senses. There was only her Omega. Only his sex within her.  _ More! _

Her Omega withered underneath her, that tantalizing body of his, panting with beads of sweat.

His sweat trickled down his six pack. 

Rose scrunched her nose, the feral sound of her core howling dominance, spreading her own as she pushed herself up using her hands on his chest. 

His barbs kept catching, rubbing against her tunnel and throwing her off. 

She wanted pups. She needed it! _Pups!_ **Lots of Pups.** Pups and a big family. 

Kids with red hair and brown eyes, hand in hand with kiddos who's brown hair and blue-green eyes stared up at her, calling her mama. 

Her laying in her Omegas nest, her belly swollen with his seed. Taking the kids to work, showing them where daddy worked. 

The barb at his head caught inside of her, not budging. She squeaked, surprised that they were already attaching.

In no time, Hux was whimpering in her hot wet grasp. His hips thrusted up to meet hers, her movements getting rough and eager. 

She needed his seed, all of it! She would drain him until she's full! 

Rose's hand pulled on his shoulder and Hux straightened to sit with his Alpha. Her arms circled around his neck and his muscled chest pressed against her full magnificent breasts. 

Rose stole his breath in a languorous kiss, desperate for their release. 

Their thrusts were quickening already.  _ Oh fuck! _ Her walls were tightening, gripping on his length so hard Hux was going to faint! 

His moans turned pleading, his hands worshipping every part of his alpha's body. 

_ Let me come Alpha! I'm so close! _

His parted lips implored her. 

_ Please let me come! _

Their bodies were shaking the whole bed under the power of their thrusts. Rose’s instinct kicked in and she squeezed her walls around her Omega. 

His barbed cock hooked deep inside of her and she growled louder than she'd ever done before. 

It vibrated through Armitage, coursing through his veins and shooting through his throbbing erection. 

He came so hard, he felt his seed gushing out of his alpha. Rose's fingers clawed his back as he filled her up, jerk after jerk, unable to stop.

Rose moaned into his neck, lapping over his mating gland. 

Her orgasm was astronomical, playing on repeat against her walls. His dick held her tight, grabbing the folds and blanketing itself. 

His offending digit flickered, reaching for her teeth as she scraped the edges. It felt hot to the touch, memories of things yet to come true assaulting her vision. 

She  _ wanted _ his pups, She  _ wanted _ to be his mate, She  _ wanted _ \- 

Blood trickled in her mouth as her canines broke through his skin. 

He angled his neck on the sheets for better access as she lapped at the bruise, claiming him as  **HERS!**

His every thought and feeling rushed into her mind, her exploration of his cortex producing another set of sexual release. 

She barely felt as his teeth sunk into her, sealing the deal. 

They were mated. He was Her Omega! 

Rose huffed looking at Armitage Hux with a new set of eyes. Under the bedroom lamp, his features were accentuated. More pronounced, entirely more attractive.

She chased the trembling of her fingers through his beautiful red hair, combing them back like when she first saw him. It felt a lifetime ago from now as he was sheathed and bound to her. 

Rose kept him inside,  _ her Omega. _ She couldn't help to smile as the thought turned and turned in her clouded mind. Her scent was on him and soothed her rut. Finally. 

“You made my day way better Armitage Hux.” Rose praised his mate. 

“I'll make the next ones even greater.” He promised with a confidence that pleased her. Her proud mate. 

His hands caressed the damp small of her back. 

“I hope you filled this nest of yours with enough food to keep that promise.” 

Her hand slid from his hair to his cheek and Hux turned his head to kiss the inside of her palm. 

“I am fully equipped to satisfy your every wish for the rest of your days Rose.”

She smiled, “I'll put you to the test my dear Omega. Mating season isn't over yet. We have many trials ahead before making a successful breeding.”

She was right, rare were the mates succeeding on their first try. Hence the importance of their rut and heat cycles. 

“I can't wait,” Hux purred in her embrace.

“Me either.” She muttered leaning her head on his chest. 

It beat steadily, slowing down to match her. 

_ Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump...... _

_ Mine, Rose, Hux, Ours _ .

It kept singing to her, when he pulled out of her. She felt a thick sheet cover their bodies. 

“My beautiful Alpha. I can't wait to spend the rest of my days with you.” He hushes, kissing the top of her head. 

“You too.” She sleepily answered, his hand stroking through her hair. 

Her omega, her Armitage. 

The rumble in his chest lulled her to sleep.


End file.
